Consumers purchase and collect art of all different genre, sizes, and shapes. Some art is mass produced and sold in quantity and some only one of a kind originals or lesser amounts. The consumers utilize art in many different ways. Some simply collect and store art, others like to display it and show off their tastes, and yet others have a variety of uses for these items. There are many artists, celebrities, manufacturers, retailers, other persons, and companies competing for the consumers business in artwork sales. Artists are continuously experimenting to come up with new and unique ways and methods to produce artworks which are different and can stand out and be noticed by the consumer.
It is desirable that a new method of creating unique art be provided such that a purchaser of art can have new and different, unique choices of content, format, and/or medium.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a method for creating a new and different type of art work, style, and format that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of two dimensional art. We see the world in three dimensions. Traditional art is only produced in two dimensions therefore methods for producing 3-dimensional artwork allow for the production of images that look more real, more close to reality.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method to create 3-dimensional images from 2-dimensional images which can be duplicated for quantity production and sold to consumers. It is important that when the method is used in mass production or quantity production the cost of using this method in production becomes a cost effective way of producing affordable 3-dimensional works of art for sale to consumers. Also a method that is easily performed in quantity such as this one would be preferred.
Other objects and advantages of the invention method will appear when the below sections and description are read and when they are read in connection with the accompanying drawings.